Salsa Dance of the Dead
by Dalek Prime
Summary: While on a mission, Penn teaches Sashi how to salsa while at the same time try to keep himself from drinking her blood. Vampire Pennashi


A/N: I don't own Penn Zero: Part Time Hero or the song within the story

* * *

Salsa Dance of the Dead

"How cool is this ballroom?!" Penn exclaimed in excitement as he and Sashi entered the massive room within the castle "Seriously, could you imagine the parties we could throw in here?"

Sashi merely rolled her eyes at the sight before her, this was the seventeenth room within the castle they entered and it was getting a tad old for the part-time sidekick at this point. The trio's mission for today involved Penn who had become a vampire lord attempt to convince the local villages that they had nothing to fear from him and his brood with Boone and Sashi as his human servants among his horde of undead, however the now ginger bloodsucker had become so enthralled by the home he was now residing in that he seemingly forgot about the task at hand.

"Yeah, yeah it's a cool—now can we please get back to the mission?" she insisted

Penn spun around to face his friend, making the long black cape he was wearing to spin around in a dramatic fashion before draping over his black Victorian era suit like a shroud, Sashi couldn't help but be a little impressed by how Penn could look amazing just by doing nothing in this form. His features had changed as much as his cloths as well. His ears had become pointed; his skin had become a ghostly pale, and his fingernails had grown into claws. His hair was slicked back and of course his two front canines had become fangs that shined like diamonds in the moonlight.

"You need to chill out Sash" he told her casually "it's still dark outside and the villagers wouldn't be this stupid to attack a castle full of vampires at night. Besides, we've got Boone watching the front gate, he wouldn't let us-"

A raised eyebrow and a 'really' expression on Sashi's face was all it took to remind the part-time hero who he was talking about.

"Allow me to rephrase that" he corrected himself "We've got Boone and two other more competent guards watching the front gate"

With a snap of his fingers, two bats flew down from the ceiling and down to the two teens before transforming into their true forms. The pair of vampires then kneeled before their master and his companion.

"What is your bidding, master?" one of the bloodsuckers asked

"I want some extra security at the front gate" the ginger turned vampire lord ordered "Also, don't eat the guy whose already there, got it?"

With a nod in unison to their master, the two vampires transformed back into their bat forms and flew out of the ballroom, leaving the two friends alone once more.

"See? It's handled" he assured her "You need to relax Sashi"

"So what am I supposed to do? Just stand around here and do nothing?!" she shot back

Penn went silent for few moments, thinking to himself of a way to keep both him and his violent friend occupied for the time being. Suddenly, he let out an 'ah-ha!' in realization before snapping his fingers again. This time a group of five bats flew down from the darkness of the ballroom ceiling. Like the two before them, they morphed into their vampire forms and bowed before Penn.

"Do you guys know where the band is?" the part-time asked

"We are the band, my lord" one of the vampires answered

"Great! I want some music for my friend and I to dance to" Penn instructed them "you guys wouldn't happen to know any good music to Salsa to?"

"We specialize in salsa music, master" the servant replied in matter-of-factly tone of voice

Sashi knew where this was going and she had no intention of sticking around for what was about to happen next.

"Well have fun Penn. I'm out" the Asian teen deadpanned as she made her way to the door

As she was about to depart from the room, Penn used his newly acquired super-speed to rush in front of her block her path.

"Come on Sash, it's just a dance" he said in a playful voice "And a little birdie named Boone told me that you can't salsa"

" _Note to self: beat Boone with a baseball bat until he can't walk!_ " the violent sidekick thought angrily " _Then beat him some more!_ "

"So, whatta y'a say Sashi?" Penn asked as he extended an opened hand to her with a smile on his face "May I have this dance?"

Sashi looked his outstretched hand with a mixture of confusion and fright boiling in the pit of her stomach, she really didn't know weather to take her friend's hand or break it. With a defeated sigh, she reached out and took his clawed appendage—still competently unsure as to what was about to happen next.

"Yes!" Penn cheered before looking over to his undead minions "can you play some Satana?"

"We only know one song from him my lord" one of the band members informed him "But it's a really good one"

The band then summoned their instruments out of thin air, surprising their master and his human friend. Just as they were about to play their song, Penn suddenly stopped them in their tracks with a raised hand.

"Time out real quick fellas" he said before looking over to Sashi "You need a change of cloths"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing now?" she demanded in an icy tone

Sashi's current attire for this mission was raggedy duster coat with worn out black leather boots, blue jeans and velvet gloves as well as a crossbow strapped to her back.

"Where do I even start?" the part time hero deadpanned "Here, let me help"

Before his friend could protest, Penntook hold of her jacket's sleeve in a tight grip. As he held onto it, Sashi watched in awe as her cloths began to twist and morph into a red satin dress. Her boots had become latex knee-highs with four-inch high-heels on the back, letting her be up to Penn's height. The dress was dark red with a v-cut in the left side that exposed her leg all the way up her thigh and had single strap that clung onto her right shoulder. Her hair was down instead of in its normal two pony tails. If Penn had a heartbeat, it would be skipping like an old record player right about now.

Sashi went over to a nearby mirror in the ballroom and gasped at the sight of her new outfit. Rather then say how girly it looked or trying to rip it off, she could only look on at Penn's handiwork in total awe.

"Do you hate it?" the ginger asked in a worried tone "You hate it, don't you?"

"No-no, it's…its beautiful" she replied in almost a whisper "Thank you Penn"

At this point, Penn had to look away to keep the girl from seeing him blush—which was absolutely pointless since he had no reflection and her gaze was transfixed on the mirror.

The part-time hero cleared his throat before saying "So, ready for that dance?"

"Damn right" she answered confidently

"You heard the lady boys-hit it!" the lead singer of the undead band commanded his band mates

As the music began to play, the two teens got into their position. Penn gently took hold of Sashi's hips while she held onto his shoulders, all the while they kept their eyes locked on one another.

 _ **Man it's a hot one  
Like seven inches from the midday sun  
Well I hear you whisper and the words melt everyone  
But you stay so cold  
My mu equita  
My Spanish Harlem Mona Lisa  
You're my reason for reason  
The step in my groove, yeah**_

"Am I doing this right?" Sashi asked as she looked down at her feet

"You're doing fine, Sash" Penn assured her gently

Sashi was completely out of her comfort zone at this point, but yet as she held unto Penn, she fears and insecurities seemed so far away from her right now. Even though he was currently undead and his body was cold to the touch, the part-time sidekick couldn't help but feel sense of warmness coming from him.

 _ **And if you said this life ain't good enough**_  
 _ **I would give my world to lift you up**_  
 _ **I could change my life to better suit your mood**_  
 _ **'Cause you're so smooth**_

Penn slightly quickened the pace of the dance, to which his friend was not prepared for but quickly got back in sync with his movement. Thanks to his new powers, the part-time hero could feel his friend's blood pumping through veins at an accreted rate as her heart beat faster and faster, was it because of the dance? Or was that she was so close to him? He didn't know, but he inwardly thanked god that he finally had a chance to be this close to the girl that for a while now had been the object of his affection.

 _ **And it's just like the ocean under the moon**_  
 _ **Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you**_  
 _ **You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**_  
 _ **Gimme your heart make it real**_  
 _ **Or else forget about it**_

He suddenly twirled around, taking her aback at the move before pulling her back to him. When we did, he pulled closer to his body then before, making her involuntary blush at this.

"You should've warned me before doing that!" she scolded him as she tried to keep her composure

"Sorry, I got caught up the moment" he apologized with a soft smile

As they danced, a growing sense of hunger grew in Penn's stomach. He was completely against the idea of drinking blood, but his hunger was starting to override his common sense as he smelled the blood rushing throughout Sashi's body.

 _ **Well I'll tell you one thing**_  
 _ **If you would leave it'd be a crying shame**_  
 _ **In every breath and every word I hear your name calling me out**_  
 _ **Well out from the barrio you hear my rhythm on your radio**_  
 _ **You feel the turning of the world so soft and slow**_  
 _ **Turning you round and round**_

" _I can't! Not to her!"_ he pleaded to his blood thirst

"Are you ok PZ?" Sashi inquired, noticing the distress on his face

"Y-Yeah" he managed to answer "Just lost myself for a sec, that's all"

 _ **And if you said this life ain't good enough  
I would give my world to lift you up  
I could change my life to better suit your mood  
'Cause you're so smooth**_

As the music played on, Penn's need to feed was starting to run rampant through his mind like a wildfire. His eyes kept going back to her neck that pumped the red liquid that he so desperately needed right now. The part-time hero should pushed her away and ended the dance right then and there, but something was keeping him from doing that, like his undead instincts had taken control of his voice and kept him from saying stop.

"So how am I doing?" Sashi questioned

"Good…" Penn told her a low tone as his eyes glanced back to her neck "Very good…"

 _ **And it's just like the ocean under the moon  
Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you  
You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah  
Gimme your heart make it real  
Or else forget about it**_

"Now where going for a dip, so brace yourself "the part-time hero informed her

As he dipped her back, her neck was completely exposed to him. His hunger finally took control of all of his senses. He reared his head back with his jaws opened, allowing his fangs to grow an inch longer. His eyes changed from their light blue to a darkened red as he moved in for the kill.

 _ **And it's just like the ocean under the moon**_  
 _ **Well that's the same as the emotion that I get from you**_  
 _ **You got the kind of lovin' that can be so smooth, yeah**_  
 _ **Gimme your heart make it real**_  
 _ **Or else forget about it**_

" _Sashi, forgive me!_ " he thought as he teeth crept closer to her slender neck

 _ **Or else forget about it  
Or else forget about it  
Oh, let's don't forget about it  
Gimme me your heart, make it real, or else forget about it  
Oh, let's don't forget about it  
Let's don't forget about it, yeah  
Oh, no, no  
Let's don't forget about it **_

"Hey guys, what's up?" Boone's voice blurted out just as the music stopped

In a panic, Penn dropped Sashi flat on the floor. They both stepped back from one another and straighten out their cloths before facing their heavy-set friend.

"Boone, what are doing here?" Penn demanded "Shouldn't you be at the front gate?"

"Yeah, but I got bored, so I went to see what you guys were up to" the Wiseman answered before asking "What uh, what were you guys doing anyway?"

"Get out!" Sashi commanded, to which Boone yelp in fright and took off out of the ballroom

With Boone gone, the two teens looked back at one another, both unsure as to what to say to each other.

"You did great for your first time" Penn said

"Thanks…" she replied softly

"I should probably go, they might need me at the front gate" the ginger vampire informed, wanting to be alone in his embarrassment

"Alright, I'll patrol the west wall" the part-time sidekick informed him before adding on "And Penn?"

"Yeah Sash?"

"I'd like to dance with you again sometime" she admitted with a blush "But not when you're trying to suck my blood"

Penn could only nod in response before walking away in embarrassment, however despite this, he couldn't help but have a fang-filled smiled spread across his face as he did.


End file.
